


So, kiss me and smile for me

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: “It’s just a year, it’ll fly by. Then I’ll be back, for good, just me and you.” He reached out, wiping a tear from his cheek. “I get leave, it’ll be fine.”





	So, kiss me and smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> For @blondhairedking as part of the proposal week ficlet exchange.
> 
> My prompt was "You're an idiot." "I am, I'm your idiot."

_“It’s just a year, it’ll fly by. Then I’ll be back, for good, just me and you.” He reached out, wiping a tear from his cheek. “I get leave, it’ll be fine.”  
_

_“I know.”_

_“Thank you, for letting me do this.”_

_“You’ve talked about it since we first met and that was before you even applied. I know what it means to you.”_

_“Yeah, didn’t think it’d happen five months after I got married though. I should’ve told them no, it’s not fair to you to…”_

_“Do you think I don’t know who I married?” He interrupts, shaking his head, holding back a laugh. “Yeah I’m going to miss you like mad, but you’ll come home and we’ll make up for all the missed time.”_

_“Yes we will. I’ll be home for Christmas.” He rested his hands on Aaron’s jaw, kissing him, knowing he wouldn’t be back for a year that he’d chosen to go, to leave him, that was the hardest thing. Even though it was something he’d wanted to do for years now it was actually time he couldn’t make himself walk away. “I’ll try and fix the rest for something special.”_

_“Is just seeing me not special enough for you Sugden?” He looks up as Robert’s flight number is called. “You’ve got to go.”_

_“In a minute. Aaron, you know how special you are…I…don’t you?”_

_“I know, I’m just winding you up. You’re going to miss your flight you know.” Aaron’s smiling but it’s not his real smile. “Go on, go, save lives. I’ll be here, a year from now, or before, whenever.”_

_“Yeah.” With a last kiss, he hitched his rucksack onto his shoulder and then he’s gone, Aaron watching until he’s out of sight._

Aaron had never thought time could move so slowly, but the days were endless. He got up, went to work, put on a brave or smiling face for everyone until he could go home and shut himself away. The only thing he really looked forward to was their twice weekly Skype calls. Not that it always went to plan.

They’d missed a few, Robert’s job didn’t run to a schedule after all, nor did the internet connection.

When Robert had first broached the subject of taking a year out to work for  _Medecins Sans Frontieres_  Aaron had been proud almost and he still was, wanted Robert to follow his dreams, but he hadn’t considered how hard it would be. He didn’t begrudge a minute of it, not really Robert had always been honest that he would go. Like he’d said he’d had known exactly who he’d married, but even so it was tougher than he’d imagined.

They’d met when he was on a night out with Vic and Adam. He hadn’t realised it had been a set up orchestrated by Victoria. Engineering a meeting between him and her older brother, she’d been so pleased with herself while he and Robert had just sat there awkwardly until she dragged Adam to the bar leaving them alone.

_“I’m sorry about her.” They both spoke at once and laughed._

_“She means well.” Robert continued. “She’s been trying to set me up ever since we got back in touch.”_

_“Not just me then.”_

_“If you want to go, it’s fine. You don’t have to be polite.”_

_“You’re alright. Might as well stay as I’ve got a beer.” He looked up to see Robert grinning at him._

The atmosphere had lifted after that and they’d spent the night talking almost non-stop, ignoring the knowing looks Vic kept throwing their way. At the end of the night when Aaron was leaving, Robert had stopped him while Vic and Adam waited for the taxi, and asked him out again with one of the cheesiest chat up lines he’d ever heard.

He’d known he was a doctor, of course. Vic rarely stopped telling people about her brother the doctor, proud as punch of him, but it wasn’t until they’d been going out a while that he’d found out what had prompted becoming a paediatrician.

_“Not long after she was born, Vic had a problem with her heart. I was fascinated by how everything worked I suppose, and one thing led to another.”_

_“And now you’re this hotshot doctor. Makes you wonder why you’re with me though.” Robert hadn’t even hesitated, had reached out a hand to his cheek._

_“You know why.” It hadn’t been that long, but he knew how_ he _felt. Hearing Robert say it was mutual was something new._

_“Do I?”_

_“I hope so. I love you, idiot.”_

He woke up, the room still dark, alone and cold. Dreaming about Robert always made him feel the loneliness more. Robert had come home like he said for two weeks at Christmas, although much of that had been spent catching up on sleep and telling Aaron everything he’d seen. Saying goodbye had been a bit easier the second time, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he was home again. Their anniversary, he’d promised.

The last time they spoke though, Robert had told him his leave had been postponed. For the first time Aaron had lost his temper.

_“Our anniversary Robert! I thought…you said you’d get home. You said you’d booked leave.”_

_“I did, but we’re short handed, I have to cover their shifts, I couldn’t leave. You know how it is.” He looks tired even through a computer screen but Aaron barely notices, his frustration and anger too much. Of course he knew Robert couldn’t just up and leave, but just this once he wanted to be selfish, he wanted his husband home. “Aaron this is important, maybe the most important thing I’ll ever do. I thought you understood?”_

_“It’s out first wedding anniversary, Robert! Didn’t you think I’d be upset? Maybe I want to come first for once.”_

_“That’s not fair.”_

_“Nor is being here alone night after night.”_

_“Aaron…we’ll do it when I get home. We’ll make it just as special. I’m sorry.”_

_“Me too. I should let you go, you’re busy after all. Happy anniversary I guess.” He catches Robert’s hurt face before he disconnects but right now he’s too fed up to care._

He makes himself get up, gets ready to go to work as usual. Cain and Dan both trying to find out what’s wrong with him, making him snap at them and walk out by lunchtime, takes himself off out of the village, away from the memories for a while. When he comes back he ends up in the pub, if nothing else maybe the alcohol will numb how he’s feeling. He doesn’t count on his Mum’s sympathetic face across the bar.

“I’ve just come in for a pint. Don’t start Mum.” He orders, sitting at the bar. Thankfully Vic isn’t working today, he can’t handle her too.

“You don’t have to put on a brave face for me love. Have you spoken to him today?”

“No. Said he’d be out of contact for a few days. Probably doesn’t want to speak to me anyway, the way we left it.” He’d felt guilty as soon as he’d hung up. He knew it wasn’t Robert’s fault, he was just as disappointed but he just wanted him home, even just for a few days.

“Don’t be daft love. If I know your Robert he’ll be just as upset as you. Now, are you going to come round for your tea tonight? I don’t like the thought of you all alone in that flat.”

“No ta. I’m better left on my own. I’ll just drink this and go home. I’m fine Mum, really.” She doesn’t look convinced but thankfully she knows him well enough to know when to stop and she leaves him in peace.

When the pub starts getting busy he leaves, they all know what day it is, thanks to the over the top wedding reception his Mum had put on, and probably thanks to his worsening mood the past couple of days. Nothing gets past anyone in the village and he doesn’t need the pitying looks.

The flat feels even emptier than usual and he can’t bring himself to do anything but throw a meal in the microwave that he probably won’t eat, and collapse onto the sofa in front of the TV. He can’t even concentrate on that, gaze wandering constantly to the photograph on the mantlepiece of their wedding. It was a good day and he smiles at the memory.

_“Are you happy?” Robert asks as they made an attempt at dancing. It was the most Aaron was going to do, despite Robert pleading with him. Their plan of a quiet day had gone out of the window as soon as their families had found out, but now it had happened, it was perfect._

_“Yeah. You going to tell me where we’re going on honeymoon yet?”_

_“Nope. That’s not how surprises work Aaron, you know that.”_

He wakes up wondering where he is, didn’t remember falling asleep on the sofa. The TV is off and he frowns, startled when he sees a silhouette in the chair opposite. He scrambles to sit upright.

“Hey, calm down, it’s me.”

“Robert?”

“Hi.” He sees his rucksack at his feet but his tired mind can’t process everything. Next thing he knows Robert’s beside him on the sofa. “Happy anniversary.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” He throws his arms around him, still not believing he’s actually here. “I don’t understand.”

“I managed to get someone to cover the shifts, thought I’d surprise you, just in case it fell through.” He smiles that smile, the one Aaron can never be mad at. “So, surprise!”

“You’re an idiot.” He says, kissing him softly.

“I am. I’m your idiot. You married me.”

“What was I thinking?” He laughs, kissing Robert again. “I can’t believe you’re here. How long?”

“Four days, best I could do. Reckon we can find something to do to pass the time?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Part of him still thinks he’s dreaming, that he’s not this lucky, that he’ll wake up in a minute to a cold empty flat.

“So, good surprise?” Robert asks, dragging him to his feet. “Come on.”

“Brilliant surprise. I will get my own back for not telling me though.”

“Can’t wait. You can tell me all about it upstairs.”


End file.
